


Shattered Pieces of Porcelain

by anni_ra1



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Joel Glicker - Fandom, Joensday, The Addams Family (1991), Wednel, Wednesday Addams/Joel Glicker - Fandom, Wednesday Friday Addams
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anni_ra1/pseuds/anni_ra1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after Wednesday and Pugsley were in Camp Chippewa, they re-find Joel, Wednesday's first love. But is the love between them really over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Immortal Souls of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Addams Family or any of the characters.

The first sun rays of the glorious, yet hideous morning were lighting up my face, like a burning sensation that made my cheeks rose and my eyes shut wide. Even though it was only 8 am, the sun rays first strike my room, then Pugsley and Pubert’s and finally Mother and Father’s room. I looked around my room, freshly renewed room. Since I’m not a young girl anymore, I figured it was time for a change. Instead of black teddy bears, I hanged some black voodoo dolls. I glanced at my drawer and I noticed a small box wrapped in birthday paper. The label said “To Pugsley”, like it was Pugsley’s birthday, or Christmas.

But we don’t celebrate Christmas like that.

Then, a thought occurs to me.

My birthday had been three weeks before, and Pugsley’s birthday was three weeks after me. I bugged my eyes, surprised.

“Shit.” I exclaimed. I heard Father calling us to breakfast, so I quickly dressed my favorite outfit and got down with the gift.

Everyone was waiting for me. Father was sitting on the king chair, Mother was on his left side, followed by Pubert. Of course, Pugsley was sitting on Father’s right side, and after him was my place. I sat down, quiet and silenced.

“Wednesday.” Father said. “I believe you have some explanation to give me.” I looked at him, confused. Explanations? Since when does Father ask me for explanations?

“I’m not Pubert.” I said, staring at my breakfast. Mother looked at me, surprised. “I’m sorry Mother and Father for the lack of respect I just showed you with my answer to Father’s argument.” Mother smiled to me and kept eating.

“I’m still waiting, Wednesday. It’s not yours to be late for breakfast. Especially on your brother’s birthday.” 

“I’m sorry Dad, I got distracted by time and I was hoping breakfast would be later.” I turned to Pugsley. “ Happy birthday, my dear brother.” I handed him the gift, as his face turned happier and happier as he unwrapped it. I didn’t even know what it was. But he loved it, as he thanked me.

“Pubert,” Mother said, “this year you’ll be going to Chippewa, since your siblings went too.” My heart raced. Did Mother actually referred that camp? 

“No, Mother! Please!” Pubert replied, angry.

“Mother and I decided. You are going, it’ll be good for you.”

I don’t know what’s wrong with me. My heart raced, I felt a bit of awkwardness towards my summer in there… I quickly left the breakfast table and I ran to the old playroom, as I heard Father shout “Wednesday!” from downstairs.

**

I slammed the door behind me. Is this a teenage crisis? I really hope not, teenagers suck and don’t deserve the air they breathe. I positioned myself behind the window, and stared deep at the Addams cemetery. So happy, so big, so… beautiful. Reminds me of my family. My great grandma, my grandpa, my sister… everyone. I missed the times I was happy, a commonly called gothic 13 year old girl obsessed with murder and manslaughter. Now, all I can think about are suicides and neglected murder.

Sad things.

“It’s me, Wednesday!” I heard a knock on the door. I let Pugsley in, just so I could explain some stuff to him. He sat on the old, rusty electric chair, no longer in use. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I feel weird, and I like it." I said, staring at my aunt's grave. "I felt different when Mother mentioned Chippewa. And I don't know why."

Pugsley got up. He knew why I felt that way. "Try to remember what happened there that you found pretty or something important about Chippewa." "Are you seriously asking me to think about something that happened four years ago?" I turned around, staring deep into his soul. I frightened him.

"Wednesday, please. I’ll help you. Joel Glicker." My heart raced again. This time, it was so speeded up that it hurted. Just the way I liked it. Pugsley looked at me, confirming his point of view. What? I missed Joel? How the hell is that possible? Missing someone is for losers and for people with no life. 

"Mother misses Father, sometimes. And Father also misses Mother, when he's out.” Pugsley said. "Speaking of which, Father is very upset because you left the table without saying a word. And Mother is ever so worried." I rolled my eyes at him. I could live with the fact of knowing Father's mad at me, but I had to talk with Mother. She's so fragile when it comes to us and our problems. When we were younger, my brother Pubert got seriously ill. His black hair disappeared in exchange for gold locks and the Father’s mustache also vanished. Needless to say Mother was devastated. 

I stared at Pugsley for a moment, before I opened the door and walked towards Mother’s room. The thing is, I couldn't find Mother anywhere in the mansion, not in her bedroom, kitchen, roof, dining room, entrance hall... nowhere to be seen. 

"Thing, have you seen Mother?" It pointed outside, to the old family mausoleum. “Thanks.” I ran outside, hoping to find Mother. The cemetery had this fog, a comfortable fog protecting it from Good. I looked around, trying to find the stone way to the mausoleum. The way to the mausoleum had a different type of stone. Cobblestone. 

The door of the mausoleum was semi-open, telling me someone was inside or someone broke in. I opened the door and I saw Mother. She was sat on my great great grandma’s tomb, legs crossed and with a black veil resting on her head. I sat next to her, and I crossed my legs.

“Wednesday, my daughter…” Mother began. “your seventeen years of existence in this useless world are alive. I noticed why you left the table so fast and so silenced.”

I looked at Mother, surprised. “You do?”

“Of course I know, Wednesday. I did the exact same thing when I met Gomez. Every time Momma mentioned your grandpa’s funeral, I remembered Gomez. I always thought he never loved me, but I was mistaken.” I rolled my eyes. “Wednesday, who is he? I might be an Addams, but I care for my daughter like any other mom. ”

I approached Mother, thinking of the way I was going to say it. “Well, there’s was this boy that I really liked as a friend. I met him in Chippewa and ever since I left that god awful camp I can’t take him out of my mind.” Suddenly, the floor was so interesting to look at. “Every time someone mention Chippewa or his name, my heart races.”

Mother looked at me. “Wednesday, you are in love with this boy. Here’s the thing: tonight, some of your brother’s friends from Chippewa are going to his party, so is the whole Addams family. If that boy comes, talk to him and say that you love him.”

I bugged my eyes at Mother’s argument. “What the hell? I can’t show weakness towards love. And I don’t love him, Mother. Love is for old people and college students. No offense.” Mother nodded at me. “Thanks Mother, for the advice.” Mother hugged me tight, a hug that I’ve never experienced in my entire life.


	2. Maleficent Revilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after Wednesday and Pugsley were in Camp Chippewa, they re-find Joel, Wednesday's first love. But is the love between them really over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Addams Family or any of the characters.

The night finally fell. The whole family was already indoors, waiting for eleven thirty pm, for Pugsley to come down and celebrate his nineteen years of existence. I looked around, hoping to find someone I wanted to see, but instead, I felt a hand grab me by the forearm and pull me.

“Hello Wednesday! You’re so grown up!” I bugged my eyes at the person. Amanda Buckman. “You still dress like someone died… why?”

“Like I said four years ago, wait.” Amanda’s smile slowly faded away. She was getting annoying, talking about cosmetics and clothing. Things I didn’t really care about. I rolled my eyes at her, and drove my hand to her lips, covering them. “Shut the hell up.” And I left.

I saw Father walking down the stairs, glancing at me with the what I call Father Glance. It means he was still mad at me from what happened earlier. I ran upstairs to the bathroom, just so I could get my make-up on. I semi-closed the door, leaving a small space so people could know someone was there.

“Wednesday?” I heard someone whisper. I didn’t reply, though. “Wednesday I know you’re here, I saw you running upstairs.” Now I recognized that voice. I opened the door and I left the bathroom, looking both ways of the hallway. At my left, there was a painting. At my right, another painting. But with a person standing there, staring at me. “Cara mía.”

Running towards me, I extended my arm and signaled him to stop. I turned my head to face him and get a good look at him. Same glasses, same messy hair, same Joel I met four years ago. After a while, I turned around, walking towards the back door. “Walk with me.”

After passing the birthday party and the doorway, we finally left the mansion, walking towards the Addams’ cemetery. I sat down its’ stone bench. Joel sat next to me, kind of far. I stared at the floor, waiting for him to start talking.

“I’m sorry, Wednesday, for not talking to you for four years. But it’s the first time I see you in that time, I had to run away just to be here. I missed you.”

I looked at him. “Don’t torture yourself.” He looked back at me. “That’s my job.” He smiled, approaching me. “So, you’re back.”

“Yes I am back, and I’m back for good.” He stood up, kneeling in front of me. “And I’m all yours, Wednesday.” He got closer to me, expecting a kiss. I lifted an eyebrow at him, and guiding my hands to his chest, I pushed him, making him fall on his back.

“I know you’re all mine.” I stood up. “But when I feel like it.” I turned around and started walking towards the exit.

“So, does it mean we are dating?” he said, standing up and running in my direction. I looked at him. “Are we?” I kept silenced, not even the sound of my breathing could be heard. I lifted the left corner of my lip, and continued walking.

**

“What? No mom, I’m not at Jennifer’s. I’m at the Addams’ mansion! It’s Pugsley’s birthday, mom. Yes mom. I don’t know! Maybe not, but it’s none of your business. Fine, whatever, under the bridge still beats living with you, your stupid rules and your over attachment! Bye! I don’t know, see you when I see you.” And he hung up. I signaled him to sit next to me at the big saloon, full of Addams. 

“What’s wrong?” I politely asked him. His eyes were filled with tears, resembling the big ocean ahead of us. I quickly got up, worried. I noticed a teardrop fell to the floor, staining the freshly varnished wood. For me, it looked like it was a waterfall. My hand guided itself to his wrist, driving it away, so I could sit on his lap. I glanced at my family and noticed Father was staring at me, from the other side of the room. But I couldn’t care less. With my thumb and my index finger, I removed his glasses and rested them on the table, followed by wiping his tears away.

“My mom just kicked me out of the house.” He answered. I bugged my eyes at his answer. “I’m sorry Wednesday, I have to go. I’m not going to be sad at your brother’s birthday.” 

I crossed my arms. No way I was going to get up from his comfy lap. “You’re not going anywhere.” Joel looked at me. He wasn’t kidding with what he said. But I wasn’t kidding either. “You’re going to be here with me, and we’re going to dance the next slow.” 

He smiled at my argument. He also noticed Father was staring at us, but he couldn’t care less. I was sit on his lap, legs crossed, arm resting on his shoulders. Father nodded slowly, followed by a enloved look at Mother, who smiled at him. I looked back at Joel, who was staring at me with the silliest smile I’ve ever seen. I lifted an eyebrow at him.

“Can I…” he began. “Never mind. Dumb question, anyway.” I rolled my eyes at him. I hate when he does this. Even since we were kids he does this, begins sentences and never finishes them. I signaled him to go on. “Can I… can I kiss you?” I bugged my eyes a bit. Then, I started listening to the first piano chords of Mariah Carey’s Hero. “Please, dance with me Wednesday. I’m begging you.” I lifted my eyebrow at him. “Please, just this time.” After a while, I finally said yes, and stood up.

Joel grabbed my hand and guided me through the crowd. Extending his hand, he asked for mine to rest on his, so he could tug me closer and start dancing with me. As my arm wrapped around his shoulders, his arm was around my waist, pulling me closer. My head felt heavier and heavier and I rested it on his shoulder, glancing at the whole room. Father was looking at us again, this time, more concerned. After a while resting on his shoulder, my head lifted as I pushed him a bit, the perfect distance. Joel looked at me, confused. 

“What’s going o-” he was interrupted by the touch of my lips on his, the fireworks all at once, for me, the room was empty. Father wasn’t staring at us, although he was, Pugsley wasn’t dancing with Pubert, but he was. There was only me and Joel in the room. The perfect touch of our lips was magical. Like a fire that was impossible to extinct. An earthquake that wouldn’t stop shaking the ground. A hurricane that took everyone and everything except us. Mother was right, I was in love with this schmuck. 

“Cara mia…” he said, smiling.

“Mon cher…” I answered. I tried to smile back, but it was a bit hard, since I’ve only smiled once in my life, because of those idiots from Chippewa. But I smiled at him.

Yep, I smiled at Joel.

**

“I wanna propose a toast.” Father started. “To Pugsley, and his nineteenth anniversary. To pain. To the Addams family.” Father turned his head and looked at me and Joel, raising his glass high. “To young love.”

Needless to say everyone noticed it was for me and Joel. But I didn’t care. I stood up, and grabbed my glass of Bloody Mary that Cousin Itt made for me.

“To young love, Father.” I said, raising my glass as high as I could. Father smiled at me, but it was a different smile.

More like a “we need to talk” smile.


	3. You say a lot for someone who says nothing at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after Wednesday and Pugsley were in Camp Chippewa, they re-find Joel, Wednesday's first love. But is the love between them really over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Addams Family.

I looked at the birthday room. Lurch was already cleaning it up, since the party was over. Mother and Father were outside, in the cemetery, possibly spending quality time with each other. I’ve always loved my parents’ relationship, they are so to each other… and Father loves Mother more than he loves life itself. He’s crazy about her, he always says “a day without you, my love, only which would be torture.”, and Mother replies with “live without you, that my dear would be death.” Even though none of them is the dominant one in the relationship, I’ll always be one step ahead of Joel. I’ll control this. I’ll control him as well. I’ll be the dominant one, and if Joel complains, well, it will be bad for him. I don’t even know where Joel was, to be honest. Maybe in my room, or maybe he left.

Either way, I didn’t care. Joel is eighteen now, he’s old enough to take care of himself. I’m just saying.

I heard Pugsley scream from upstairs. Of course Mother entered the mansion in panic. Father was calm, staring at me. “I’ll be right there, Cara mia. Let me just talk to Wednesday.” I looked away, trying to find a hole to hide. I knew Father was going to be mad at me, or he was going to yell at me for my stupid behavior. I admit, this year I’ve been having a really bad temper, always mad and acting like I don’t care about anything. And it’s true, I don’t care about anything. Someone died? I don’t care. Your dog died? I don’t care. My best friend died? I don’t care that much. 

“Wednesday, come here this instant.” Father said, calmly. Too calm, maybe. I turned around and faced him, taping his foot and with his arms crossed.

“First of all Father, I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. It was irresponsible and I was acting like a 5 year old.” I started. “Second of all, I’m truly sorry about what happened today with Joel.” Father covered my lips with his index finger. He explained that Mother had already talked to him about Joel and that he isn’t dumb, he knew that we were dating. “How do you know?”

“Well, me and your Mother had the same behavior. When you sat on his lap, I remembered when Morticia used to sit on my lap and we would talk for hours about nothing.” Father got closer to me. “I really hope I don’t get a grandson until I’m at least fifty.” I rolled my eyes at him. Was he kidding me? I hate kids. I hate children. He would be the luckiest man in the world if his daughter gave him a grandson. But Mother and Father both want a grandchild when we hit the correct age. Pugsley is single; he broke up with Alice two weeks ago. They would complete one year next month, but he told me that he didn’t love her anymore. I heard she’s struggling against a depression, but I don’t care. Pubert is too young to have a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, I might add. He looks like a homosexual. He likes dolls, he sometimes puts my eye shadow on (he looks good though)… but whatever. If he likes to wear it , I don’t really care, as long as he doesn’t use it all and I end up with nothing. 

“Oh.” 

“Come on, Wednesday.” He spread his arms. “Are you too cool to give your dad a hug?” I rolled my eyes at him, again. I don’t like hugging. When I danced with Joel I felt like I was stuck in his arms. I felt really uncomfortable, but I didn’t want to ruin the moment. 

“Father, I don’t hug.” I said. Father looked at me, surprised. And just like that, I felt my Father’s arms wrapped around me, hugging me tight. 

“Wednesday, I love you, my daughter. And I’m really proud of you. You’re a straight A student, an amazing daughter and, of course, I’ll never forget the help you gave Morticia with Pubert, when he was younger.” I giggled a bit, remembering the time me and Pugsley tried to kill him in the guillotine. It was a good day. “You are my only daughter, Wednesday, and you have no idea how proud I am of you.”

“Yes Father, I believe you and I’m thankful for those compliments but you are kind of suffocating me.” Father let me go that precise moment. “I have to go, Father. Joel is waiting for me, somewhere I don’t even know.” Father nodded at me. Then he left.

**

“Wednesday, I’m in your room!” Joel shouted. I ran upstairs in hope to find him, but my room was empty. “I’m over here!” He was sitten in my precious stool, looking through the window. 

“I love the view your room gives me.” Joel started, passing a hand on my waist. I followed the movements of his hand, seeing where it would lead him. “And you’re really beautiful. You grew up to become the perfect girl. I love you so much, Wednesday; you’re everything I could possibly wish for.” I stared at him, with my common look. I’m not perfect, and I don’t like it when people say I’m pretty. Perfection is imperfect. And Joel needs to learn that.

“Stop right now.” He stared at me, confused. “You’re too romantic, too normal. I don’t like being treated like a princess. I’m a fucking queen, Wednesday Friday Addams. The queen of your world.”

Joel smiled. He knew it was true. I ruled his world, as he ruled mine. The difference is that he expresses that and I don’t.

“I love you Wednesday.” He approached for a kiss, but I had other thoughts in mind. I pushed him.

“Take off your clothes.”


	4. Shadow Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after Wednesday and Pugsley were in Camp Chippewa, they re-find Joel, Wednesday's first love. But is the love between them really over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Addams Family.
> 
> Chapter written with the precious help of Random_Nexus and her perfect fanfiction "Something Resembling a Courtship". Check her out , like, now.

I pushed him onto the bed. Joel had nothing on but his boxers and his socks, the infamous black and green socks he had always loved. I straddled him, as his hands slid to my back, trying to unbutton the black dress I wore to the birthday party. As usual, I rolled my eyes at his attempts. I took the dress off in one movement, always looking deep in the eyes of my lover. I worked my waist, rubbing myself against his boxers. I have to admit, feeling Joel’s erection through his boxers is the best thing in life.

“Do you have something to tell me?” I said, trying to reach the big drawer on my nightstand. 

“I’m not diseased, if that’s what you’re asking me.” He replied. I was actually referring if he was a virgin or not. “And, uh, hm…” The drawer was so hard to open. “I’ve never experienced sex in my life. What about you, Wednesday?”

“Jason deflowered me.” I said, while untangling the ropes and freed the knots. “I was in 10th grade. Extend your arms up.” I tied his wrists to the headboard. 

“Oh.” He looked a bit disappointed. “Did you like it?”

“Sure why not. Now shut up.” I leaned forward and shut him up, pressing my lips against his. I got off him and tied his ankles to the footboard, just so I could straddle him again.

“Can I, uh, undo your, uh, bra?” he asked me, shy. A tiny smile escaped from my lips, as I undid the knot of his right wrist. His hand drove to my back, trying to undo the bra. After a couple of attempts, the bra was unclipped, and as he pulled the strips of the bra down, my breasts were revealed to him. “Those are just… beautiful.” His naughty hand slid to my breast, making me slap it.

“Calm down.” I grabbed his wrist and tied it to the headboard again. “My hand is the only one naughty in here.” Joel made a crooked smile, as I guided my hands inside his boxers, exposing his material. I ran the backs of my first two fingers up and down his shaft, teasing him a bit. I rubbed the head with my thumb, noticing the tiny smear of pre-ejaculate that had just begun to develop. “Already, Joel?”

“It’s just… you’re too perfect for me not to be hard.” I wrapped my hand around his hardness and gently started stroking it. I heard moans coming out of his mouth, a mix of pleasure and insecurity. He was a virgin; he didn’t know what to do. I’ve never done this before, though.

My previous boyfriend, Jason, was a real douchebag. We were dating since I was in the first term of 9th grade, and when he turned sixteen, my gift for him was my virginity. It happened in his bedroom, and I was so inexperienced. He asked me if I could give him head, and since I didn’t know how to do it, I said no. He rolled his eyes at me, said “let’s just fuck quickly so I can get rid of you.” Of course I tried to run, but he pulled me and stripped me naked. Then he stole my virginity. But no big deal, I’ve always had the idea that my first time would be with my boyfriend at the time, not what Mother calls “the one”, because the person I think it’s “the one” today, might be a nobody the next day. So fuck it, Jason has my flower and I hope he rips the petals out of it. 

I heard Joel moan louder and louder, and that meant it was time to stop. I leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock.

“Your safe word is Damage.” I said, pushing his head back and sliding a condom down his shaft. Then, I slid my panties aside. “Are you ready?”

“I have to be.”

I grabbed his hardness and slowly started inserting it in me. Joel started struggling to free his wrists, making small wounds. I ordered him to calm down, slapping him in the face. I started riding him slowly, pushing and pulling up and down. Joel kept struggling, as I kept slapping him in the face. 

“Shit, Wednesday!” he moaned. I rubbed my hands on his chest, playing with his nipples and with his belly button. Joel started sweating, making me remove his glasses and place them in the nightstand. I noticed his bloody wrists, wounded by the strength he did to free himself. That was a really big turn-on though. I reached under the mattress and I grabbed my disposable knife, and I cut the ropes both from the wrists and the ankles. His hands quickly drove themselves to my hips, forcing them to go up and down as fast as he could. After a while, he sat down on the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist. I guided my arms to rest on his shoulders, as I felt Joel biting my neck slowly and hard. I moaned a bit towards his attitude. “Come on Wednesday, my turn now.”

Joel picked me up and made me lie on my back, as he placed himself on top of me. He started pushing and pulling faster, making me moan a bit louder. He leaned down for a kiss, which was not denied. His tongue quickly asked permission to get in, and I allowed it. I felt his hands sliding to my wrists, as he pulled them back. Our fingers quickly tangled, as we kept kissing and he kept pushing and pulling. Joel broke the kiss, and started biting my neck again, but this time, harder.

“Oh, Joel…” I moaned in pleasure. He didn’t even answer me, he was too busy biting my neck and pleasuring us. When he finally let go my neck, he looked at me. 

“Wednesday.” He said. “I’m about to cum.” He was gasping, almost like he couldn’t breathe. I nodded at him, saying I was too. “Oh shit, Wednesday… shit shit shit… Oh Wednesday!”

“Joel!” we both climax in unison. He slowed down, and down, and down… then he stopped and got off me, falling to my side. I looked at me, and he looked back. It was perfect. It was magical. Way beyond my expectations.

“Cara mia…” he said, getting closer for a kiss. 

“Mon cher…” I kissed him, as I felt his arm around me. I broke the kiss, and slapped him in the face.

“I love it when you do that, babe.”

“Shut up and put some clothes on. It’s 3 am.” Joel got up and, with hs back turned, he removed the condom and got his boxers and trousers on. Meanwhile, I put my pajama on and got under the sheets. I heard him opening the door, with his keys on his hand. “Where are you going?”

“Somewhere, maybe an hotel.” He said. “See you tomorrow.”

“Get your fat ass over here and get under the sheets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh it's so hard to write rn, so much stuff to do here around the house, and school starts Monday (09/16/2013) omg whyyyy  
> i'll try to upload chap 5 between tomorrow, Sunday, and Tuesday.  
> ill give away the chapter title.  
> "Deep, dark, bloody scars."  
> DO NOT STEAL I WORKED MY BRAINS AND MY BALLS OUT TO COME UP WITH A TITLE  
> and yes i am aware the chap is short but give me a break I wROTE THIS AT 2 AM OKAY IM SO SLEEPY AND I WANNA EAT ICE CREAM bye  
> good reading btw


End file.
